Daisukidayo,
by Kushiki Rinka
Summary: Seorang gadis SMA terpaksa harus mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit yang sudah ia lupakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pertemuannya dengan sahabat-sahabat di masa lalunya membuat hidupya lebih indah, tidak kesepian seperti saat dia pergi. Perlahan-lahan dia mengingatnya, tapi dia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, pasti luka lama akan teringat kembali dan pasti akan terasa lebih sakit...


**Daisukidayo,**

By Kushiki Riku

Genre : Enntahlah genre aslinya apa, tapi kaya nya bakal nasi campur deh ._.

Pairing : Ada beberapa pairing yang Riku buat disini .-.

Gomen, masih terlalu banyak typo dan kata-kata yang gak jelas -.- This is my first fanfic,enjoy ya!

Matahari bersinar terik tepat diatas kepala, tapi udara terasa tidak terlalu panas saat ini. Angin yang berhembus lembut menemani panasnya matahari. Suara bel mulai terdengar di sekolah itu, waktunya istirahat. Terlihat para gadis sedaang sibuk mempercantik dirinya, di sekolah elite para gadis diperbolehkan memakai make-up. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini, murid kelas 12-A dengan perawakan tubuh seperti anak smp, atau bisa dibilang _loli_. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk duduk di atap sekolah sambil memainkan gitarnya yang selalu dibawa saat sekolah itu.

Dia memilih atap sekolah karena disana selalu sepi, jarang orang yang datang kesana, bahkan tidak ada. Dia mulai memainkan gitarnya dan dilanjutkan dengan suara indahnya. Nyanyiannya sangat indah, sampai bisa menghipnotis seseorang utuk mendengarkannya terus. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagunya, karena bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Dia pun bergegas memasukan gitarnya ke tas dan masuk ke kelasnya.

_Riku~Riku_

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, burung berkicau dengan indah. Matahari tampak malu-malu menunjukan dirinya. Sungguh pagi yang tenang, tapi tidak bagi pemuda yang satu ini.

"Rinko-kun! Jangan terlambat di hari pertamamu!"

"Hai'," jawab pemmmuda itu setengah sadar.

Dia mungusap matanya sambil menguap, lalu berusaha meraih jam yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"AREEE?! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAATT!" teriaknya kencang setelah melihat jamnya

Dengan cepat dia masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya, berusha mandi secepat mungkin. Lalu memakai seragam sekolah barunya dengan cepat, tidak peduli rapi atau tidak. Mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke arah ruang makan.

"Ohayou,Rinto," sapa Kikaito, kakak kandung Rinto.

"Aniki! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!" protes Rnto sambil mengambil sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku," jawab kakanya santai.

"Kerherah, au beangka duu! Ittekimasu!(Terserah, aku berangkat dulu)" katanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sarapannya lalu memakai sepatunya dan berangkat sekolah.

"Itterasai!" kata kakaknya dengan senyumannya.

Rinto menaiki mobilnya dengan cepat, menaruh tasnya disebelah dan mengemudi dengan cepat. Beruntung karena jalanan tidak macet, Rinto jadi bisa sapai sekolah dengan cepat. Dia memakirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah yang luas. Rinto keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa tasnya dan berlari ke depan sekolah.

Di depan sekolah sudah ada beberaapa temannya yang menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi pagi.

"Terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah? Kau membuat kita terlambat," kata Mikuo, teman dekat Rinto.

"Gomen ne, aku bangun kesiangan lagi," jawab Rinto sambil memohon.

"Lagi?! Kau benar benar bodoh, baka!" kata Kogeinu sambil menendengan kaki Rinto.

"Ittai!" teriak Rinto kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas yang dibilang sensei kemarin," kata Kageito santai sambil berjalan dahulu disusul yang lain.

Lalu mereka masuk ke kelas 12-A dengan santai, para gadis langsung terkagum-kagum pada murid-murid pindahan itu. Tapi mereka tetap saja berjalan santai sambil memcari tempat duduk yang kosong. Lalu mereka melihat ada lima bangku kosong di belakang, mereka pn memutuskan untuk duduk disana tapi bangku terakhir dibiarkaan kosong.

"Untung sensei sudah bilang kalau sekarang jam kosong,"kata Mikuo sambil menghela nafas.

"Hahahaha. Dewi Fortuna sedang memelukku," kata Rinto sambil tertawa puas.

Kogeinu menatap Rinto penuh dendam, sedangkan Rinto masih tertawa.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh Rinto, dan ternyata seorang gadis manis.

"Sumimasen, ini tempat dudukku," katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah, gomennasai. Aku aka—"

"Daijoubu, aku hanya ingin mengambil tas gitar di laci meja ini," katanya sambil membuka laci meja dan mengambil tasnya.

"Arigatou," katanya sambil membungkuk sopan lalu pergi.

Rinto masih kaku di posisinya, gadis itu membuatnya terpesona dengan rambut panjang dan mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh nya. Sunggu cantik dan sangat manis, benar-benar menarik.

"Sayang sekali, gadis manis itu bukan fansmu, Rinto," kata Kageito sambil melihat ppintu dimana gadis itu keluar.

"Akan kujadikan gadis itu milikku," kata Kogeinu sambil memasang smirknya.

'Milikmu?' batin Rinto dalam hati nya.

Sehari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran, karena guru-guru ada raat khusus jadi seharian ini hanya diisi jam kosong. Bosan menghampiri Rinto dan murid-murid baru itu. Dari tadi mereka hanya dikelilingi para gadis yang menjadi fans mereka di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Hei, aku bosan berat, ayo melakukan sesuatu," kata Kogeinu sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja bangkunya.

"Melakukan kenakalan di hari pertama masuk sekolah? Kau gila? Kita harus menjaga reputasi band kita, kau ingat kan kita dipindah karena apa?" jawab Kageito sambil melirik Kogeinu sinis.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan, Kageito!" teriak Kogeinu melampiaskan kebosanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kiita ke atap sekolah?" saran Mikuo sambil berdiri dari bangku nya.

"Boleh juga, di sekolah yang dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah bersama-sama kan," kata Rinto semangat.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan pertama sampai!" teriak Kogeinu tidak kalah semanngat.

Kogeinu langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju atap sekolah. Yang lain pun ikut berlari menyusul Kogeinu di belakang. Mereka berlari semangat sampai di atap sekolah, Kogeinu mendorong pintu ke atap sekolah dengan keras sehingga pintunya terbuka dengn lebar.

_Saita no no hanayo~_

_Hatou ka oshiete okure~_

Terdengar nyanyian lembut seorang gadis yang duduk di atap sekolah menghadap halaman depan sekolah. Dia bernyanyi diiringin alunan gitar lembut yang membuat lagu itu menjadi indah. Nyanyiannya sangat merdu dapat menghipnotis setiap orang yang mendengarannya, termasuk Rinto dan teman-temannya.

_Hito wa naze~ Kizutsu keatte~_

_Arasou no desou~_

Lalu tanpa sengaja gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kogeinu,Rinto,Miuo, dan Kageito yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat ke arahnya. Dia pun terkejut setelah melihat mereka, lalu ia berdiri dan membawa gitarnya.

'Gadis yang tadi?!' batin Rinto.

"Go-Gomenne, jika kalian ingin memakai atap sekolah silahkan, a-aku akan pergi!" kata gadis itu tergesa-gesa sambil membungkuk lalu berlari pelan ke arah pintu untuk pergi dari tepat ini.

Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Kogeinu menahannya dengan memegang tnngan kirinya yang membawa gitar dan menariknya pelan.

"N-Nani?!" tanyanya kaget dan sedikit takut.

"Kau gadis yang tadi kan?" tanya Kogeinu sambil mendekatkan waajahnya sedikit.

Wajah gadis itu menjadi merah sekarang, dia membeku dalam posisinya sekarang.

"K-Kau terlalu dekat," katanya malu-malu sambil menepis tangan Kogeinu pelan.

"Siapa sebenarnya namamu?" tanya Kogeinu penasaran. Rasa tertariknya pada gadis ini semakin bertambah sekarang.

"N-Namaku-"

"PERHATIAN BAGI MURID-MURID PINDAHAN DAN LORRA DIHARAP KE RUANG MUSIK SEKARANG. TERIMA KASIH."

Pemeritauan dari guru melalui speaker membubarkan situasi yang sedang terjadi tadi.

"Itu pannggilan untuk kita," kata Kageito santai.

"Tapi ruang musik itu dimana?" tanya Mikuo pada Rinto.

"Mana kutahu! Aku juga murid pindahan kan," jawab Rinto kesal.

"I-Ikuti saja aku. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke ruang musik," kata gadis itu sambil menoleh pada mereka dengan ekspresi tanpa dosanya.

Mereka pun mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi, dan sampai di suatu ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa alat musik yang tertata rapi dan sepertinya harganya sangat mahal. Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang guru yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" kata guru itu senang.

"Yanhe-Sensei, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu pada guru perempuan itu.

"Kalian para murid pindahan, mulai hari ini kalian akan bekerja sama dengan satu murid yang membuat sekolah ini memenangkan festival musik berkali-kali," kata gurru itu sambil tersenyum.

"H-Hontou ni?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Bekerja sama dengan murid yang luar biasa bakatnya itu tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Iyaa! Perkenalkan, dia adalah Lorra-chan!" kata Yanhe sambil memeluk Lorra dari belakang.

"S-Sensei terlalu berlebihan," kata gadis yang bernama Lorra ini dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"L-Lorra?" Rinto memastikan bahwa gadis yang sudah membuatnya tertarik ini benar-benar gadis yang dapat membuat sekolah ini menang berkali-kali.

"Jadi namamu Lorra ya?" tanya Kageito sambil memandang Lorra dengan ekspresi datar.

"Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimas!" katanya sambil membungkuk. Dia benar-benar anak yang manis, dan itu membuat mereka kagum pada gadis ini.

"Kuserahkan semua padamu,Lorra-chan. Kamu bisa menggunakan uang sekolah jika membutuhkan sesuatu~ Jaa~" katanya sambil meenepuk bahu Lorra pelan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Semuanya kau sendiri yang mengatur?!" tanya Kageito tidak percaya.

"Iya, semua nya aku sendiri yang mengatur. Mulai dari alat musik, lagu, dan lainnya," jawab Lorra sambil melihat ke arah peralatan musik.

"Ternyata kau memang orang yang hebat..." kata Mikuo kagum.

"Festival musik tahun lalu sekolah ini juga menang kan? Kalau boleh tau lagu apa yang kau bawakan?" tanya Rinto yang mulai tertarik pada gadis ini.

"Tahun lalu aku membawakan lagu _Black Rock Shooter_," jawab Lorra sambil berusaha mengingat festival tahun lalu.

"K-Kau sendirian? Bagaimana dengan musiknnya?!" tanya Kageito tercengang dengan jawaban Lorra.

"Ie desu. Ada satu temanku yang membantuku, dia bisa memainkan semua alat musik, jadi aku menyuruh nya bermain gitar, bass, drum, piano, dan biola, lalu aku merekamnya dam membuatnya menjadi musik tanpa vocal," jawab Lorra sambil tersenyum.

"Benar-benar gadis yang hebat..." puji Mikuo lagi.

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang kalian padaku, aku sama sekali belum mengenal kalian," kata lorra mlu-malu.

"Kami ini band dari sekolah kami yang dulu, mereka biasa memanggil kami _Anonymous_. Aku Kogeinu sebagai drumer, dia Kageito sebagai gitaris,"

Kageito mengangkat satu tangannya dan berkata "Yo!"

"Dia Mikuo sebagai pianist,"

"Yoroshiku,Lorra," kata Mikuo ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Dan dia Rinto sebagai bassis sekaligus vokalis,"

"Y-Yo," sapa Rinto canggung.

"Oke! Langung ke intinya saja, seetelah aku melihat kalian aku sudah menentukan lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan," kata Lorra serius.

"S-Secepat ini kah?! S-Sugoi.." bisik Kageito kagum.

"_Romeo and Cinderella_, kita akan membawakan lagu itu," katanya tegas.

"Romeo..." "And..." "Cinderella... ?"

"Itu tidak terlalu sulit bagi kalian, karena skill kalian bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat semuanya meleleh bagaikan choco yang meleleh terkena panas *q*(author mulai gila)

Entah kenapa Rinto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, seperti sengatan listrik, listrik? Kira-kira seperti itulah, wajahnya juga memerah setelah keanehan itu terjadi.

"Ternyata Rinto bisa tersipu juga. Aku pikir tidak," goda Kageito sambil menatap Rinto aneh.

Rinto hanya terdiam smabil menahan malu dan marahnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke asrama kita," kata Lorra sambil tersenyum.

"Ayooo!" jawab Mikuo semangat.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening dalam sekejap, mereka berdiam diri sambil berekpresi datar. Lorra yang kebingungan juga ikut terdiam.

"ASRAMA KITAA?!" teriak mereka bersamaan membuat Lorra terkejut.

"I-Iya. Kata Yanhe-sensei kalian akan tinggal di asrama bersamaku," jawab Lorra yang masih terkejut.

"Tapi barang bara—"

"Tenang saja. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan, barang-barang kalian barusan saja dipindahkan ke asrama," jawab Lorra sambil tersenyum lagi.

_Riku~Riku_

Asrama mereka terletak di sebelah sekolah, berjarak lumayan dekat dari sekolah. Mereka pergi kesana dengan mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja hanya Lorra yang bersama supir pribadinya. Asrama nya cukup besar, terlihat seperti rumah orang kaya dari depan. Halamannya luas, cukup untuk tempat parkir lebih dari 5 mobil.

"Selamat datang di asrama! Silahkan masuk!" ajak Lorra sambil membuka pintu asrama yang cukup besar itu.

Asrama itu terdiri dari tiga tingkatan lantai, di lantai dasar ada ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang bersantai dan dapur. Di lantai dua sebagai kamar-kamar untuk orang yang tinggal di asrama itu. Di lantai ketiga ada ruang-ruang untuk berlatih, olahraga, balkon, dan lain-lain. Asrama ini juga mempunyai halaman depan dan belakang.

"Siapa saja yang tinggal di asrama yang luas ini?" tanya Kageito.

"Hanya kita," jawab Lorra singkat.

"Berarti sebelumnya kau tinggal sendirian di asrama seluas ini?" tanya Kogeinu sedikit terkejut.

"Iya," jawab Lorra.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Rinto.

"Hmn.. Entahlah. Biasanya temanku berkunjung kesini, tapi jarang. Tapi jelasnya aku lebih bahagia berasa disini dibanding berada dirumahku bersama para pelayanku," jawab Lorra sambil tersenyum hampa.

Melihat senyuman itu, mereka semua sedikit merasakan perasaan Lorra, terasa sedikit menyedihkan. Bukan menyedihkan, sedikit kesepian mungkin, atau memang karena sudah terbiasa sendiri? Entahlah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ayo akan kutunjukan kamar kalian!" kata Lorra memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

_Riku~Riku_

Terlihat dua bocah sedang berdiri di halaman belakang sebuah sekolah dasar. Salah satu dari bocah itu sedang duduk sambil membawa sebuah foto gadis kecil di tangannya.

"Daisuki!" kata gadis yang berdiri malu-nalu sambil menutup matanya.

"G-Gomenne," jawab bocah itu terkejut.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu kecewa.

"Aku menyukainya, kau tau itu kan? Lagipula kita kan sahabat sejak kelas 2 sd, lebih baik selamanya kita menjadi sahabat baik bersama Mikuo, Kageito, dan Kogeinu," jawab bocah itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"B-Baka! Kamu menyukai orang yang salah!" teriak gadis itu sambil menahan tangisannya.

"M-Maksudmu...?" tanya bocah itu bingung.

"Lupakan! Sayonara!" ucap gadis kecil itu menangis sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian.

"Tunggu!"

**To Be Continue**

Gomenne kalo masih banyak typo, dan alur nya pasti ga jelaskan? Rinka masih pemula . Mohon dimaklumi  
Oh iya, cerita mereka semua ini anak orang kaya ya.. Tapi mereka lebih bersikap seperti orang biasa, mereka ini sukanya membaur. Tapi beda lagi soal Lorra, dia disini anaak dari dua musisi terkenal jadi jelas lah kaya. Dia itu sangat dimanja, kemana mana harus sama pelayan, satu rumah segede hotel ada berpuluh puluh pelayan padahal yang tinggal cuman Lorra sendirian O.O  
Lorra itu Vocaloid loh ya! Vocaloid baru jadi chara nya masih belum terkenal Kogeinu itu Utauloid yang biasanya duet sama 96neko/kuroneko.  
Next chapter, bakalan teringat kemali kenangan-kenangan yang terlupakan oleh waktu *cielah* Jadi R&amp;R yaa! Sankyu minna~~~


End file.
